<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little birds by FunkyinFishnet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797411">little birds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet'>FunkyinFishnet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All In The Nest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Dom/sub, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet they’re discussing how to get George into a Mercedes this year,” James comments under his breath.</p><p>Bono smiles distractedly, “I bet George is pregnant.”</p><p>He freezes in shock a second later, James puts his iPad down, “What.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis Hamilton/George Russell/Torger "Toto" Wolff/Susie Wolff, Peter Bonnington/James Vowles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All In The Nest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This grew out of the 3303andthirst thirst blog. No regrets! A million thanks to greeny1710 for the cheerleading and endless enthusiasm :)</p><p>Male pregnancy features, but it isn't an alpha/omega fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bono works it out by accident. He’s going through datasheets beside James who has one earbud in and his focus on an iPad. One of his feet is pressed against Bono’s. It’s the best way to work.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, George has been in the Mercedes garage to get a coffee, chatting to mechanics while waiting for Toto or Lewis to come and see him before their next meeting. It’s the best way for them to work too. He’s outside the garage now and his nose is wrinkled in confused disgust at the smell of his coffee. He’s been reacting like that for the past few days.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet they’re discussing how to get George into a Mercedes this year,” James comments under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Bono smiles distractedly, “I bet George is pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>He freezes in shock a second later, James puts his iPad down, “What.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono shakes his head, taking rapid stock of recent memories that didn’t register apart but have obviously been coming together in his subconscious, surfacing as a whole when he wasn’t focusing on them. It’s been a sure-fire way for him to problem solve before, he hasn’t been even close to expecting this one though.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s off his coffee, he didn’t eat much yesterday, his chest seems tender.”</p><p> </p><p>James glances over and sees George run a hand over his pecs with a wince. “How long have you known?”</p><p> </p><p>“I realised when I said it.”</p><p> </p><p>It sounds ridiculous but James smiles affectionately and briefly runs a hand over Bono’s wedding ring. “How long do you think <b>he’s</b> known?”</p><p> </p><p>Bono frowns, George would have been bubbling with the news and Lewis would have said something. Bono puts the datasheets down, certain.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he does.”</p><p> </p><p>James’s eyebrows shoot up and he takes another look at George, his hand closing around Bono’s as he nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’m getting him a couple of tests then. He needs to know before he tries getting into a Formula 1 car.”</p><p> </p><p>James gets up and pauses, looking at his husband significantly, “You know what people are going to think when I go picking up pregnancy tests?”</p><p> </p><p>Bono nods, he honestly doesn’t care. People in the garage can think what they want, making sure George doesn’t drive today if he’s carrying is the priority. Christ.</p><p> </p><p>James presses a hand to his shoulder before leaving, Bono immediately goes to talk to George. The Williams driver is squinting into the pale sun, his coffee cup still full. Bono tries not to startle him.</p><p> </p><p>“George, have you got a minute?”</p><p> </p><p>George smiles widely and warmly, gladly putting his coffee down, “Sure. Do you know what’s wrong with the coffee here now? It smells really off.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono shakes his head and gestures for George to come further away from the garage, around the back, checking no one’s there trying to have a sneaky cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been off coffee, George?”</p><p> </p><p>George shrugs, “A few days? It sets my stomach off now.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’re you with food? Anything else setting you off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eggs, I think Lewis bought a bad batch.”</p><p> </p><p>“George,” Bono pauses, checking again that they’re alone and lowering his voice. “Is it possible you’re pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>George looks like he’s going to laugh it off but then presses a hand to his stomach, his expression twisting uncomfortably at some inner rolling. Bono doesn’t want to crowd him but stays close because he’s got express permission from Lewis and Toto and because he honestly thinks George might drop. He doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on the pill,” George murmurs faintly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a guarantee,” Bono replies gently. “It might just be a scare but James has gone for some tests.”</p><p> </p><p>George nods, looking a lot paler now, “We’ve not talked about...this isn’t the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>No, it definitely isn’t. George has been determined to prove himself ready for a Mercedes seat and this takes him away from that for a significant bit longer. Bono squeezes his elbow gently.</p><p> </p><p>“The plan can still happen, the timeframe just changes a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>George laughs but he doesn’t sound happy at all, one of his hands shaking as it passes over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“The media’s going to be <b>insane</b>. They already think I’m sleeping my way into Mercedes, now they’ll say, I don’t know, Lewis has got me pregnant to keep me out of his seat or something. The other shareholders are going to hate this.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono doesn’t deny that George is going to be in for it, all British drivers come under pressure in the paddock but someone with George’s talent and Doms really gets burned. He’s not allowed to be unconventionally happy and successful. George hasn’t been that bothered about it before, he’s got an impressively thick skin for a relative newcomer, especially for a submissive in the spotlight. It’s one of many things about George that’s impressed Bono. Maybe it’s how it could affect Lewis that’s getting to him. Bono understands that.</p><p> </p><p>James appears then, holding something under the jacket he’s carrying. He smiles reassuringly at George.</p><p> </p><p>“The loo’s free. We’ll make sure no one disturbs you.”</p><p> </p><p>George nods, one arm wrapped around his middle now. He’s looking incredibly young, “You haven’t...Lewis and Toto don’t know yet?”</p><p> </p><p>James shakes his head, “Not my place. But I can let them know you need a private meeting as soon as possible, and that Susie should call in too?”</p><p> </p><p>That’ll get their immediate attention and worry but it’s definitely what’s needed. Once they know, then Williams can be contacted, if there’s anything to contact them about. Bono presses a hand to George’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you done these tests before?” he checks.</p><p> </p><p>George shakes his head, “Never had to.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay. “They’ve got instructions, and I’ll be right outside if you need any help, okay? There’s literally no question too stupid in this case.”</p><p> </p><p>George takes the boxes, his gaze sliding over Bono and James in a silent question. Is it because of James that Bono has taken these tests before? Bono nods, lacing his fingers with James’s for a quick heartfelt squeeze but James holds onto him, lifting his hand to firmly kiss the knuckles. He’s not usually into PDA at work - they both agree on not giving anyone an inch to claim their dynamic interferes with their work, working together is one of things Bono loves best in their relationship. His heartbeat does a quick skip. They haven’t been trying for a kid but there’ve been scares, and Bono honestly, secretly, gets a bit more disappointed now each time there’s a negative. That’s something to let sink back into his subconscious for much later.</p><p> </p><p>James bundles his jacket around the tests again and the three of them walk casually back into the garage. James hands his jacket to Bono and peels off to find their team principal and number one driver, giving them both a quick reassuring glance as he does. Bono keeps a hand at George’s back, guiding him to where the sole toilet is. He talks about how George has been doing pre-season in his training, the kind of thing they would be talking about if George wasn’t about to take a life-changing test.</p><p> </p><p>Bono gives him a reassuring look and waits outside the door, reading a message from James to say Toto and Lewis will be free in about ten minutes. Bono replies that he’ll take George to his motorhome for the absolute privacy factor. James sends him a heart.</p><p> </p><p>Bono is very aware of the rest of the garage but being a submissive in a powerful position he’s used to getting a few stares from more traditional team members. The fact that Lewis treats him as an equal and that Bono doesn’t kneel for him doesn’t always help ease that. He focuses on his phone, looking through the latest data being sent through with adjustments to strategy. He gets properly distracted until the lock clicks and George steps out again, tests hidden back in the jacket. Bono doesn’t ask, they leave the garage together by silent mutual agreement. It’s not until they’re walking towards the motorhomes that George nods and murmurs,</p><p> </p><p>“Positives.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono nods back and keeps quiet until they’re safely inside George’s motorhome, then he breaks into a warm genuinely-happy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, George.”</p><p> </p><p>George smiles shakily back, “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>He sinks down onto the nearest sofa, Bono joining him. Then George continues, “I don’t know if you can say, but has Lewis talked about wanting kids? I can’t believe I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono takes a moment before speaking. He’s very aware of the power he holds in this moment. His instinct is to tell George to ask Lewis, because it really isn’t Bono’s business, but George has asked him. He’s normally easily confident, and Toto and Lewis usually reinforce that. The fact George thinks they might not is obviously eating at him, Bono instinctively wants to redress that balance.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve not talked about it,” he begins carefully. “I know he adores his nephew and he’s never said anything about definitely not wanting kids.”</p><p> </p><p>George nods, “Yeah, that’s not a ringing interest in having any though.”</p><p> </p><p>True. George is sort of hunched in on himself now and Bono moves a bit closer. George leans into him, he’s never needed comforting touch from Bono before. He saves that for Toto, Lewis and Susie, and probably Lando and Alex. Bono’s really glad George feels comfortable enough to ask though. He loosely curls an arm around George, making sure he has space to move. George is warm and he’s trembling a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>“But they definitely love you,” Bono states. “And whatever happens, they’ll support you.”</p><p> </p><p>George doesn’t dispute that, he sort of nods against Bono’s shoulder. Bono lets the silence roll on. It’s not like it’s uncomfortable, George is obviously used to folding himself down against shorter people. Bono wonders how George’s sleep has been too, he definitely looks like he needs more of it. How have Toto and Lewis both missed that?</p><p> </p><p>Bono’s phone buzzes and while he can’t get to it in his current position, he can guess it’s probably a warning that Lewis and/or Toto are on their way. Sure enough a few minutes later, there’s a knock and Lewis enters. He’s visibly taken aback to see his race engineer cuddling his submissive but he doesn’t look angry, he looks worried, approaching slowly, like he might frighten George off. George’s gaze is fixed on Lewis though.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, George,” Lewis greets softly, crouching down. “Is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>George stares at him like he’s looking for answers himself, “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re staring at each other and Bono starts to pull away, pressing a hand to George’s arm and smiling quiet encouragement when George turns to look at him, worry and nerves sharply-bright in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve got you,” he says quiet and sure.</p><p> </p><p>George sort of nods back and grabs Bono’s hand for a hard squeeze, “Thank you, Bono, seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono nods back, “Call me if you need anything, me or James.”</p><p> </p><p>George reluctantly lets him go and Bono stands to leave. Lewis still doesn’t look angry, he’s focused on George, though he nods his thanks at Bono which relieves some tension Bono didn’t realise he was carrying. He knows they’ll be having a talk later. He leaves them to it now though, just catching sight of Lewis reaching for George’s hand and George letting him.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the motorhome, James is waiting. He pulls Bono into a warm hug, much more publicly lingering than usual. Bono hugs him back, he gets it. He’s really glad he’s got James too.</p><p> </p><p>“You were amazing,” James tells him, his eyes twinkling. “I bet they name the baby after you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono laughs and shakes his head, “I bet the baby has Roscoe for a middle name.”</p><p> </p><p>When the laughter fades, he adds quietly, “I’ll need you later.”</p><p> </p><p>James smiles, eyes heated, “You’ve got me.”</p><p> </p><p>But first, there’s a Williams press release, announcing that George Russell has to step down from driving for a while due to his pregnancy. Jack Aitken will be taking over with immediate effect. Messages of support are tweeted by both drivers and teams, with Mercedes leading, highlighting their pride and support. </p><p> </p><p>Lewis comes to find Bono in the garage, his face shining with joy as he grips Bono’s hand and pulls him into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, man, if you hadn’t spotted the signs…”</p><p> </p><p>George would have raced, yeah. Bono smiles with a shrug though, not feeling all that worthy of the praise, “Someone would have spotted it, and James triggered it for me. Is George feeling better?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so, we’re all gonna take some time together, you know, to try to make plans for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono nods, he knew Lewis and the Wolffs would be completely supportive of George. They’re going to be amazing parents, he honestly can’t wait to see it. They’re going to need more security here and at Williams, there’s no way the press won’t be straining to get a first photo of any baby Lewis has fathered.</p><p> </p><p>Bono feels compelled to ask quietly, “He’ll be able to race again after?”</p><p> </p><p>Lewis’s answering smile is warm and understanding and he briefly hugs Bono again, “Yeah, he will. Thank you for thinking of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Free practice is a lot busier than usual after that, there’s more cameras and media focused on Mercedes and Williams than ever, and people are more distracted. Bono’s very glad that George had been taken back to his hotel before the announcement was made and incredibly glad to get back to the hotel himself later. He knows James isn’t far behind so Bono sticks his phone on silent, gets undressed and kneels by the bed. Just the kneeling itself helps, the feel of the carpet under his knees, it all means he can start to let everything go.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know how long it’s been when a keycard beeps in the lock and James walks in. Bono’s eyes are fixed on the carpet. James doesn’t speak at first, he’s looking at Bono though and that feels good. James takes his jacket off and goes to adjust the lighting so it’s dimmer, grabbing a couple of bottles of water out of the minibar.</p><p> </p><p>“Colour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Green, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>A warm purposeful hand rests against the back of Bono’s neck. Bono closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He’s savouring the moment, it’s been a hell of a day.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono wasn’t expecting that, warmth sweeps through him. He knows it’s showing in his face, the hand squeezes slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Get on the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>James doesn’t tease him tonight, he takes Bono apart extremely thoroughly. The waves of pleasure are constant, Bono surrenders quickly, holding onto James’s voice. It’s the only thing that matters right now. He comes twice before James does once, and gets bruises sucked across his thighs to match ones on his chest. Marks just for them. They’ll be very helpful if tomorrow’s as manic as today.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he murmurs dreamily, as they curl up together in bed after raiding the mini bar.</p><p> </p><p>James kisses him, "We <b>both </b>needed it. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Toto comes over in the garage for a quiet word, thanking Bono sincerely like Lewis did, for spotting George’s pregnancy, and invites both Bono and James over for dinner sometime, “We have a lot to celebrate, and we’d like to thank you as well.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no need but Bono thanks Toto and ignores the curious looks he knows he’s getting now. He’s used to speculation running in the garage about Lewis and how that speculation often spills over to include Bono, especially once people realised George wasn’t just in the garage to see his manager and then later when the whole world found out. James keeps track of the wildest rumours and bets with Bono about who they were started by.</p><p> </p><p>The speculation only ramps up when George starts spending more time with Bono. Well, Bono enjoys his company and if George is going to get that Mercedes seat, it pays to get to know the team’s future driver. George starts turning up at the Mercedes motorhome and immediately endears himself to James by checking if he can hang out with them instead of just assuming. He might be casually friendly most of the time, cracking jokes, but he knows how to behave properly. He’s been well taught.  And Bono knows James appreciates the respect. He’s careful not to touch George, waiting for specific permission from Lewis or Toto. </p><p> </p><p>George mostly curls up next to Bono and fiddles with his phone. He stays a lot quieter than usual but Bono doesn’t question it. He doesn’t find George’s silence awkward, because George seems relaxed, his hand straying to his stomach. There’s no visible sign of his pregnancy yet and Bono knows there’s been a lot of speculation about whether he’s actually pregnant or not. It’s an insane idea, why would George give up a year of racing unless he had to? Bono always issues ‘no comment’ whenever someone tries to get information from him, or he directs them to Toto and Lewis. It’s none of their business anyway but they never understand that.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t imagine how George copes with all the extra intense attention, especially when they start asking really personal questions about his pregnancy experience or about when George is going to get a test to confirm the father’s identity. George laughs it off mostly and refuses to answer, telling the press that the baby is both Lewis and Toto’s. The press don’t like that. Bono doesn’t like the way they keep asking about it.</p><p> </p><p>He runs a hand over his own stomach in private, wondering what it’s like to feel the baby move. Well, he won’t be having his own any time soon, two babies at once on Lewis’s side of the garage would be too much. Bono swallows his disappointment and gets on with his job.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Bono!”</p><p> </p><p>Bono is surprised when Lando flags him down in the paddock. They don’t know each other, still, he slows when he sees the worry on Lando’s usually smiling face.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we...not so much out in the open, can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>Bono nods surprised, and follows Lando over to the McLaren motorhome, though Lando doesn’t take him inside. Instead, they lean against the patio wall, no one is sitting outside so they’re not going to be overheard.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, is George all right?” Lando asks bluntly. “He’s not in his motorhome at all now, and I know the medics can’t tell us anything but is the baby okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Bono frowns, he’s assumed George is still spending time with Alex and Lando, they’re obviously his closest friends in the paddock and getting pregnant shouldn’t change that. He’s said nothing to Bono and James about it though and Lewis hasn’t mentioned anything either. He likes to talk out problems to Bono sometimes, he knows the only person Bono will tell is James.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you normally see him?” Bono asks.</p><p> </p><p>“His motorhome, or one of ours, sometimes catering, or wherever there’s space outside when the weather’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve tried calling him?”</p><p> </p><p>“We talk a bit but he always says he’s got a lot of appointments so he keeps leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono nods, and George has been tirelessly great at dealing with the media, “You’ve seen how crazy the press has been since the announcement.”</p><p> </p><p>“Totally insane.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he’s been in our Mercedes motorhome a lot. It’s not putting any extra pressure on the team because the pressure’s always there. But if he goes to your motorhome or you come to his, the press will have another crazy story to tell.”</p><p> </p><p>Lando’s eyes widen, “He’s protecting us?!”</p><p> </p><p>Bono smiles at Lando’s outrage, it’s the right reaction, “I’ll tell him to call you. But you can’t come to our motorhome, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, right, that would be crazy too. Thanks, Bono.”</p><p> </p><p>Lando walks off shaking his head and Bono messages James, <em> George has been avoiding Lando and Alex, I bet he thinks it’s for their own good. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I bet you’re going to help Lando get to him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s a way to do it somehow, so that George doesn’t feel like he’s dragging his friends further into the paddock’s worst spotlight. Bono grins, replying quickly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I bet I plan the help quicker than you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>James’s reply is almost as quick, <em> Winner drives and chooses evening play for a week. </em></p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take either of them long to come up with something workable. There’s some shared areas in all the paddocks that are completely off limits to the press and while it’s not got total privacy, George can at least catch up with his friends without feeling like he’s making their lives more difficult. Angela is happy to help too, taking Roscoe out for paddock walks that always get the press’s attention. Everyone loves Roscoe. And when Bono sees Lewis riding his scooter, wearing a lemon-yellow outfit, press photographers completely focused on him, he grins because Lewis has definitely been recruited for distraction too.</p><p> </p><p>When he gets to the garage, he gets some mechanic comments about looking like a bottle of lemonade but he fist-bumps Bono and they grin as they turn to telemetry. </p><p> </p><p>George is definitely happier. He’s grinning a lot too as he flops down next to Bono in the motorhome, resting his head against Bono’s shoulder. He’s wearing a beautiful new platinum pendant necklace. His grin softens when Bono compliments it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, it’s from Susie and Toto. Lewis got me a matching bracelet.”</p><p> </p><p>That sounds like Lewis, making sure his sub is accessorised perfectly. George plays with the pendant a lot, it looks like it might be engraved. Bono doesn’t try to glimpse more. George wears the necklace under his shirt a lot.</p><p> </p><p>He’s looking rounder now, showing in a way that definitely gets attention wherever he goes. He's started developing maternity friendly workouts with Aleix and putting them on Instagram, with a view to putting them on YouTube as a series. Bono can’t imagine what it’s  like to go from prepping for racing all the time to nothing. It’s good that George has found other goals to focus on, goals that will help other people and keep building his brand. George has got a great head on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He’s been scrolling through maternity wear on his phone a lot, there’s Williams and Mercedes lines available, as well as very expensive stuff that would never fit Bono’s build but that will look great on George. He often shows bits to Bono, like now he tilts his phone displaying a line of shirts that have a monster painted where the bump will be, saying stuff like ‘secret lair’. Bono smiles, it doesn’t really hurt looking at maternity wear. He thought it might but mostly he enjoys George’s laughing happiness and the softer look he wears when he’s silent and absorbed in his phone. There’s so much that George wants to show him, Bono wonders if he shares any with Lewis or Toto or if maybe George is keeping it all as a surprise for them. In which case, Bono is more than happy to look and comment.</p><p> </p><p>He is surprised when George wants to show him maternity lingerie though. James isn’t there for that, which must be why George is only showing Bono that kind of thing now.</p><p> </p><p>George looks like he’s going to laugh at Bono’s expression but then stops himself thoughtfully, “I don’t want to get you in trouble, is this okay?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s honestly never come up with James but Bono’s confident his husband won’t have a problem with it. George is a claimed submissive and obviously isn’t looking for anyone outside of his family. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I’ll confirm if you like?” Bono taps a quick message to James. “I’m not an expert though.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s surprised honestly that George doesn’t talk about this with Lando and Alex. George laughs when Bono points that out,</p><p> </p><p>“Lando’s really good with lingerie but the maternity stuff is out of his comfort zone. He doesn’t want Michael seeing stuff on his phone and thinking he’s looking <b>way</b> forward in their relationship when they haven’t talked kids yet. And he says it makes him think of Toto naked which freaks him out.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono laughs now, as a reply from James comes through, <em> Permission granted. I bet you’d look hot in something navy. </em></p><p> </p><p>Bono’s eyebrows pop up, that’s not come up in conversation before either, <em> Satin or lace? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll need to see you in both before deciding. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well. This isn’t where Bono thought his day was going. He shows George and George grins, his gaze flickering over Bono thoroughly and his fingers scroll his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d look great in navy.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono blushes a bit and George nudges him gently, “You would. Have you never? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Bono shakes his head. It’s not something he’s investigated at all, not because of any aversion. He’s just never seen anything for his body shape and he learned young that trying to wear anything made for a slimmer build was terrible, it made him feel constricted and itchy. James has never mentioned he wants to see Bono in something that slinky either.</p><p> </p><p>Bono is brought out of his thoughts by George’s almost melancholy look when he’s scrolling through navy lingerie for Bono. He smiles faintly when he catches Bono’s eye and shrugs, before sighing deeply. He tabs back to the maternity wear, one hand curving his rounded stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“I love this,” he says quietly, like a confession. “I know they want it. I don’t know if they...want...me like this too.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono slides an arm around George immediately. He’s seen how Lewis and Toto look at George still, it’s not just adoration for the carrier of their child, it’s the kind of heated pride he expects from Doms looking at their sub. But he can also see the endless media speculation; about Toto and Lewis finding a new young submissive driver while George is ‘out of shape’ and who Toto and Susie might add next to their family. George acts immune but some of it is maybe actually seeping past his defences.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t see the way they look at you? It’s obviously not just the baby they want.”</p><p> </p><p>George looks at him searchingly, too unsure, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>George smiles slowly and looks away. The silence settles around them again until George starts sending purchase links to Bono. George buys himself a beautiful blue silk negligee that will look amazing against his skin. Bono buys a couple of non-maternity navy sets for himself. George whoops quietly and nudges him with a pleased smile, the nudge ending in a warm squeeze to Bono’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>That night, James blindfolds Bono and trails silk scarves across his body, driving Bono crazy with soft touches, getting him begging before James starts touching with his hands instead. It’s one of the more intense evenings Bono’s had recently. James holds a water bottle to Bono’s mouth after and makes sure he drinks slowly, stroking his hair.</p><p> </p><p>James is going to make a great father. Bono’s hand twitches near his stomach but he focuses on the loving peace he’s floating instead, certain that James will keep him from floating away.</p><p> </p><p>At the next race weekend, there’s a ripple through the garage that Bono recognises immediately. He finger-combs his hair, ignoring James’s knowing amusement, before turning in time to watch Susie walk through the garage. She’s camera-ready in tailored black trousers and a matching jacket, over a fitted Mercedes-branded shirt. Her spiked heels click confidently on the concrete as she slows to talk to team members, asking after family, before moving towards George’s drivers room.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the newer hires shift on their feet, looking like they can’t believe what they’re seeing or maybe like they want to say something. But the door locks firmly behind Susie and of course there’s no shouting or swearing, only happiness no one else can see or hear. Bono can already hear the usual stories starting to circulate though - that her marriage to Toto is a reciprocal business relationship only, that she’s going to buy Mercedes as revenge one day for how she’s overlooked, that she’s part of a media plan to help them appeal to a wider audience, that she’s jealous of George getting pregnant instead of her. Bono snorts quietly; he’s seen George sit in Susie’s lap in Toto’s office, he’s seen the adoration on George’s face, George has shown him the inscription on his platinum pendant.</p><p> </p><p>And anyone who looks Susie in the eye and doesn’t see her domination, who doesn’t believe she’s the strength that makes the group relationship work so well, who doesn’t believe the story that she keeps a riding crop in her office, they shouldn’t attempt to work F1 if they can’t see what’s right in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Bono.”</p><p> </p><p>Susie is out in the garage again and coming towards him, wearing a warm smile. It’s not her business media smile. Her gaze flicks to James for permission and at his nod, she opens her arms to draw Bono into a hug. Bono hugs her back, letting go as soon as she does. His ears feel hot but she doesn’t say anything about it. She keeps smiling as she hugs James too.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been doing a lot for our boy,” she states.</p><p> </p><p>Bono’s ears get hotter but he nods, “I hope we help.”</p><p> </p><p>James’s hand presses against the small of his back and Susie’s smile widens, “George won’t stop going on about how great you are. We’re very grateful, it’s all come out of nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s an understatement, Bono agrees, “He’s coping brilliantly. I don’t know how he does it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s got a great team, obviously,” Susie replies, tipping her head pointedly. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s telling him to take the compliment so Bono does, “It’s been no trouble, it’s been great.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a credit to you,” James adds.</p><p> </p><p>Susie smiles, pleased at the praise, Bono knows it’s weightily significant from one Dom to another. Lewis walks in then, smiling broadly when he sees Susie, his eyes lighting up. Bono hopes everyone who’s been trying to eavesdrop can see how obviously happy Lewis is as he lays eyes on Susie. He’s wearing a green and black checkerboard outfit, slipping his sunglasses away. They hug and kiss, clearly affectionate but not showy, and Lewis slips a casual arm around her waist that she leans into. They look stunning together.</p><p> </p><p>“Joining the fan club?” he teases her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only a junior member, George is chairman. He’s definitely going to be asking for a foot rub soon, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Lewis’s smile goes fond, “Luckily I have both hands free. Call me when I’m needed, Bono.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono nods, “Will do.”</p><p> </p><p>“And tell us when you’re free for dinner, both of you. You’re not getting out of Toto’s experimental phase.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fish anymore, thank God,” Susie’s eyes twinkle but she does look quietly relieved.</p><p> </p><p>Lewis presses a kiss to her temple and heads off to George’s drivers room. Susie checks her watch.</p><p> </p><p>“And I'm due for an interview. I’ll see you for a dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s an order, but not a presumptuous one. James isn’t offended. He answers, “We’ll make it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Susie smiles and heads out of the garage, ignoring the looks she’s getting. She must be used to it, but they still make Bono frown. James grins down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you'll look amazing in pink instead of navy, it suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bono rolls his eyes and knows his blush hasn’t faded. James presses a discreet hand to Bono’s back again and Bono can see the pride on his husband’s face. His blush isn’t going to fade for hours. </p><p> </p><p>It’s still fading when George emerges from his drivers room. Lewis has already headed off to do media duties after meeting with Bono. George puts a coffee on the table by Bono and leans in against his side. He’s definitely glowing, clad in Mercedes maternity wear today. He sighs though.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>James chuckles and sets a decaf coffee down, still hot, “Will the taste alone help?”</p><p> </p><p>George reaches for the cup gratefully, “Anything’s better than green tea, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Susie know you’re collecting her subs?” one of the newer mechanics asks suddenly, not even bothering to hide his eavesdropping.</p><p> </p><p>James turns to Bono though, a look in his eyes that says he’s going to enjoy this, “Have you been subbing for Susie again?”</p><p> </p><p>Bono nods, a grin playing with his lips, “I give her my best, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s very pleased with him,” adds George straight-faced.</p><p> </p><p>James grins, turning back to his work. A couple of the others hanging round to listen snigger. The mechanic who asked scowls and tries again.</p><p> </p><p>“So are all uncollared subs here fair game, or is that about who you’re working for, or working <b>on</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>George raises his eyebrows at the jab and sips his coffee, resting against Bono’s shoulder. Bono slips a supportive arm around him. James still isn’t giving the mechanic anything close to serious attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I only wear my collar for my Doms,” George replies simply, meeting the mechanic’s eyes easily, showing minimal deference to a Dom who's being disrespectful. </p><p> </p><p>“Sharing is a private conversation between partners, not company policy,” James picks up, marking something down with a pencil.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’ll share with the boss and the boss’s wife. Or do they get their hands on every sub because they’re at the top, is that how promotion works here, a sub for a leg up,” the mechanic pushes.</p><p> </p><p>James snorts, amused, looking up now. Bono knows it’s a dangerous sound but he watches closely. He’s always found it a serious turn on when James efficiently tears someone down.</p><p> </p><p>“It <b>is</b> company policy that a private relationship isn’t anyone else’s business,” James corrects mildly, every inch of him screaming relaxed unyielding strength. “And that it’s not a free buffet or a company couch. Susie got my permission to appropriately touch my husband because she never abuses that. You try to put your hands on a sub uninvited, especially one that’s obviously claimed, with or without a collar, you’ll deserve your suspension, and your firing if you don't show respect.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>That’s</b> company policy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>The ‘yes’ is echoed by several people around the garage. George grins, even though he has to know he’s just been accused of sleeping his way to the top. Bono knows it’s not the first time but that doesn’t make it right. But George shrugs it off, happily confident in the scrutinised truth he’s living and the collar he wears behind closed doors. The mechanic has been guided away for what should be some serious education. Bono notes no one stopped him talking before, there must be some traditionalists in his team who were happy for him to speak for them, until he proved useless. George kisses Bono’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky. Come and get me when you’re going back to the motorhome. And we definitely need to sort that dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Later, when James and Bono are undressing at the hotel, Bono looks at himself in the mirror, turning so he can see his own profile. He thinks about how different George looks now, how good he looks, how happy he is.</p><p> </p><p>James's hands cup Bono's waist and then enjoy his belly. Bono closes his eyes and imagines a curve there, a growing child. He thinks about how lucky he is and how lucky he wants to be.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet you'd make an amazing dad," he murmurs, longing pulling the words out at last.</p><p> </p><p>There's a kiss to his neck, "I bet you will too."</p><p> </p><p>Bono opens his eyes and James kisses him properly, hands roaming hungrily but always coming back to Bono's belly.</p><p> </p><p>"You really want this?" James asks as the kiss slows.</p><p> </p><p>Bono nods, then speaks because James likes verbal answers, "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>James smiles and there's so much love there. Bono wants to kiss him again but James shakes his head, reproachful, "You should have told me. We don't hide what we want."</p><p> </p><p>Bono's expression twists, "There's so much going on already."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean, George is pregnant so you shouldn't be?"</p><p> </p><p>James shakes his head at whatever guilt had made its way into Bono's expression.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't run <b>everything </b>by their schedule or there's never going to be a good time. And I want to meet our kid."</p><p> </p><p>Bono looks at him and sees just how much James means it. Bono’s heart feels like it's starting to rise out of his chest, he grins and can’t stop. They’re going to do this, they’re really going to try. He's allowed to kiss James again now. James's mouth is warm and loving on his. His hand stays on Bono's belly, like a promise. Bono is still grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet I can get pregnant by next year,” he murmurs against James’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>James’s grin matches his, “Oh, I bet we can do better than that…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came out of nowhere, like I didn't have enough to write already lol. But there's other ideas for these characters in this world though. Help!<br/>Please feed the author, kudos and comments welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>